Temptest
by Sakurras
Summary: In this story, Hermione is Voldemort's adopted daughter. She and Draco fall in love and eventually Harry joins the picture, but Harry is hiding a secret from everyone. HP/DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!**

Temptest

Chapter 1

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I sat, curled up, on the couch in my adopted Father's living room. I had a book resting against the arm of the couch and my eyes moved as I read the words. The room was quiet, save for the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. I looked over at my Father's snake, which was curled up in front of the fire. Her name was Nagini and she was one of my Father's most prized possessions. Yes, my adopted Father is none other than Voldemort.

When I was a baby my parents were killed in a potions accident. My father was best friends with Tom Riddle when they were in Hogwarts so he immediately took me in, as his own daughter. Tom had never married so, whenever I was home, it was just me and him. When he went to Death Eater meetings, I stayed home with Nagini, unless she had to go with him.

I heard a _hiss_ and looked up to see that Nagini had woken up. She was looking at me, her tongue flicking out every now and then. I gave her a small smile and motioned for her to come over to me. Other than my father, she was very friendly and protective to me. She slithered over and onto the couch. She curled up by my blanket-covered feet and rested her head in my lap. I gently ran my hands over her scales and smiled softly.

"Father will be home soon." I said and she hissed, as if she could understand me and was acknowledging my comment.

Suddenly the fire lit up green and my father stepped through. I smiled softly and closed my book. Nagini slithered off the couch and over to him. She slithered up against his leg so that he could reach her head. I watched him gently pet her and stood up.

"Welcome back, Father." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly." He said.

"It's fine." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his arm around me, and stroked my hair. I pulled back and looked up at him. He was smiling, and there was a light of happiness in his eyes. I was the only person who ever saw this side of him. Whenever he was home with me, he was more happy and loose rather than being cold and uptight.

"How was school?"

"It was good. O's and E's on my OWLS."

"Good. Sit down. I want to talk to you about something." He said.

"Yes, Sir." I said and sat down. He sat down in the chair opposite of me.

"I want you to start attending the Death Eater meetings."

"Yes, Father, but if I know you there is an ulterior motive. What is it?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Mmm I raised a very clever and perceptive daughter. When the time comes, if I should die in the war, Lucius will take over as Leader of the Death Eaters, but you will have to join the Death Eaters. You will, of course, be the second in command. At the moment, we have many followers, but after this war, our number of followers will decrease, due to the deaths." He said and I nodded.

"Is it true that Draco is a Death Eater?" I asked.

"Yes, that is true. He was initiated right before school ended."

"What about, Harry?" I asked.

Yes, Harry Potter had joined my Father's side: the Dark Side. He became a follower of my father around the time Draco received his mark. Harry had overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall, about the upcoming war and it had been revealed that, if it came to it, Harry would be sacrificed to save the Wizarding World. After overhearing this, Harry had felt betrayed and felt as if he couldn't trust anyone in the Light Side. Due to the connection between him and my father, he was able to speak to my father. He had explained the situation and agreed to meet with my father. One thing led to another and now he was on our side.

Of course, he didn't know about my connection. He still thought that I was a Muggleborn and was on the Light Side. My father had told me that, more than once, he had talked to my father about sparing me. My father told me that I was the only Muggleborn that was worth being spared. Each time, my father had told him that he would consider it.

I was relieved when the news, that Harry had joined our side, reached me. I wanted my father to win, but Harry had become a very close friend to me. I could care less about Ron or the others. They were just side-friends that could easily be disposed of. Harry, however, was a true friend of mine. He was nice and kind to me all the time. My father, of course, knew of these feelings but never held them against me. He always told me that he respected my feelings and left it at that.

"Harry, has yet to be initiated. His initiation will be soon, and I want you there for it. I want you to see how an Initiation Ceremony goes," He said. I nodded and smiled softly, "I can see the relief in your eyes."

"Oh. I'm just happy that I don't have to see my best friend die."

"I know," He smiled softly, "I think it's time for bed. We'll talk more about the Death Eater subject tomorrow. I have a meeting tomorrow, and I want you to attend." He said, and I nodded.

"Yes, Father," I said and stood up. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek," Goodnight, Father. I love you." I said.

"Goodnight, I love you too." He said, standing up as well.

Nagini slithered away from my father and followed me to my room. It was normal for Nagini to sleep at the end of my bed, whenever I was home. She had formed that habit when my father had been away for a few days. I didn't complain, and soon, she had claimed one part of the foot of my bed. I had a blanket for her and she would slither under it and sleep. It was charmed to stay heated at the perfect temperature for her.

We reached my room, and she slithered up the bed post and on to my bed. She curled up under the blanket and let out a soft hiss. I smiled and changed clothes, then laid down in bed as well. I closed my eyes, and soon I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and stretched, letting out a soft groan. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw Nagini looking at her. She gave a small smile and reached down and ran a hand over her scales.

"Morning, Nagini" she said and Nagini let out a soft hiss.

She got out of bed and opened her bedroom door. Nagini slithered off the bed and out of her room. She smiled and closed the door back. She ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when she felt how oily it was. She walked to the ensuite bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She stripped and turned on the shower water. She waited till it was warm enough, and then stepped in. She sighed softly as the water rained down on her body. She washed her body and hair, her mind on today's meeting. She was excited and nervous to be attending it.

She finished her shower and turned the water off then stepped out. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her. She sighed softly as she walked back into her room. She picked out her clothes then got dressed, her mind not really on anything other than the meeting. She brushed her teeth and dried and brushed her hair then did her makeup.

She left her room and went to the kitchen. She found her father sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He was drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. She smiled softly and walked over to the coffee pot. She grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee then sat across from him.

"Anything interesting this morning?" She asked.

"Just the usual reports. The Ministry is still trying to convince everyone that everything will be alright, and that everyone is safe." He said and she let out a soft snicker.

"Oh how wrong they are. With Harry on our side we are undefeatable. Even Dumbledore, with all his power, will fall. Once he falls, the rest of Wizarding World will fall." she said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes, I am looking forward to watching the Ministry fall. Scabior is working diligently under the Minister, and once the Minister falls he will take over. We have inside sources everywhere."

"Father, I'm nervous about tonight."

"There is no need to be. Everyone will respect you or else they will suffer."

"Alright. I'm kind of excited to see what everyone's reactions will be."

"Yes, they will be most intriguing."

"What will happen if the media catches wind that you have a daughter?"

"We will deal with that if the time comes."

"I cannot wait until Dumbledore is brought down. The old fool has been using Harry for years. After everything Harry has been through, he doesn't deserve to be used as a sacrifice."

"I am amazed that he would be willing to join the Dark Side and fight with me."

"As am I, but Harry would rather be with you than die."

"You know, he's been begging me to spare you." He said and she nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it has been quite interesting. Would you have spared me if I wasn't your daughter and was a Muggleborn?"

"Probably, just to shut Potter up." He said, with a slight groan. She laughed softly.

"Yes he can be very persistent." She said, reminiscing about the previous years.

"I want you to dress nicely for tonight. Do you still have that green dress I bought you last month?"

"Yes, Sir. I will wear that tonight."

"Thank you, my Dear. Now, I have to go to Malfoy Manor to prepare for tonight," He said, standing up and putting his coffee mug in the sink, "Nagini, come." He said and the snake slithered over to him.

She watched him step into the fireplace and floo to Malfoy Manor. She finished her coffee and got up. She poured herself some more then started to fix her breakfast. She fixed some cereal then sat down at the island again. She picked up the Daily Prophet and started to read as she ate. She rolled her eyes at any stupid article that Rita Skeeter had written.

She remembered the article that was printed that said that her and Harry were in a relationship. That article was written by Skeeter after she had seen Hermione and Harry hug before Harry had to face his first trial in the Triwizard Tournament. Rita would be one of the first people Hermione would take down one her father won the war.

She finished eating and washed her dishes and her father's coffee mug. She then walked into the living room and over to a bookcase. She pulled out a book and sat down on the couch. She looked at the clock and sighed. She had 9 hours until the meeting happened and she needed to do something to past the time. She sat down and opened the book and started to read. She read but her mind was still on the meeting.

"Tonight is going to be interesting." She said to herself, before losing herself in her book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5:00 rolled around and Hermione put her book down, to go get ready. She stood up and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through her hair. The meeting was at 6:30 so she had an hour to get ready.

She entered her bedroom and walked over to her closet. She pulled out the green dress her father had suggested and laid it on her bed. She sat down at her vanity and did her makeup. She applied a little bit of eyeliner and Slytherin green eye shadow. She curled her hair and pulled it into a side ponytail.

She walked over to her bedroom and took the dress off of its hanger. She slipped it on, being careful of her hair then looked in the mirror. The dress was a floor length halter dress with a deep plunge neckline. The back was open and a strip of fabric ran across the middle of her back. She slipped on some silver stilettos and applied a little bit of lip gloss then left her room.

Her father had just walked out of the fireplace when she came downstairs. She smiled when she saw him and hurried down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall He saw her and smiled. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, with his hand out for her. She took his hand gently when she reached the last few stairs, then stood in front of him. She smiled softly.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, Darling. Now let's go." He said offering her his arm.

She took it and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She spoke her destination and threw the powder. Not a second later, she felt the familiar pull of being flooed and then found herself at Malfoy Manor. She stepped out of the fireplace and waited for her father to step out.

He stepped out and she smiled. He gently offered her his arm and she took it, again. He led her through the Manor to the dining room. Its doors were closed and he stopped just outside them. He turned to look at her and held a silver mask out to her.

"Wear this until I tell you to take it off."

"Yes, Sir." She said and slipped the mask on.

She took his arm again and they walked into the meeting room. She looked at everyone that was sat around the dining table. They were all looking at her and her father. She noticed Draco, Harry, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott sitting by Draco's parents.

"Hello my, loyal followers. As you can see I have a young woman with me. She is my adopted daughter. Her parents were two Death Eaters that were killed in a Potions accident. The reason I am introducing her to you is because I may not make it through this war. If I don't, she will work beside Lucius as second in command, to make sure my legacy lives on, and the people still fear my name. You will treat her with respect and dignity. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, My Lord." Everyone said and he nodded.

"You may remove the mask, my Dear." He said.

She gently reached up and removed the mask. She looked at everyone and heard gasps. The main ones coming from the Malfoys, Harry, Blaise, and Theodore. Lucius stood up and walked over to them. He knelt before her and gently took her hand.

"My Dear, please forgive me and my family for our past treatments. Had we known before we would not have spoken so ill of you." He said.

"It is quite alright. You did not know," She looked at everyone else, "I forgive all of you for your past indiscretions. None of you were aware of my true identity." She gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Mistress." Lucius said and gently kissed her hand then went to sit back by the others.

"Dear, if you would, go sit by Mister Nott." Voldemort said softly.

"Yes, Sir." She said and walked over to the empty chair by Theo.

She sat down and looked at her father. She was aware of the four boys looking at her. She looked at them and gave them a small smile. She also gave them a look that said "we will talk about it after the meeting". They nodded and turned their attention back to Voldemort.

"Today we have a special guest with us," Voldemort waved his wand and a person floated to the middle of the table, "Meet Miss. Matilda Beeson. She owns an apothecary in the town north of here. She believes that Mudbloods and Purebloods should put their blood differences aside and marry one another," at this, a loud laughter rang through and she just barely heard the woman whimper, "This, of course, is ridiculous nonsense. We Purebloods will always be above Halfbloods and Mudbloods. This fact aside, she has been hiding many Mudbloods and Halfbloods from both you Death Eaters and the Ministry's Snatchers. I say we punish her for her crimes."

"Here, here!" everyone said.

"Then it's agreed," he raised his wand and pointed it at the woman. You could visibly see her tremble, "Advada Kedavra," He said and a green light shot towards the woman. A second later she fell down dead,"Nagini, dinner." She watched as the snake slithered onto the table and swallowed the woman," Everyone is dismissed." He said.

"Yes, My Lord." Everyone responded then quickly dispersed. Only the Malfoys, Harry, Blaise, and Theo stayed behind.

"I see you have some explaining to do, Dear, so I will see you at home."

"Goodbye, Father." She said.

"Goodbye." He said and left.

"We shall give you time with the boys, as well." Lucius said and he led Narcissa out of the room.

Hermione turned and found herself looking at the faces of four boys. Three of had a look of confusion on their face and the fourth one had a look of slight anger. She let out a soft sigh. She knew this was not going to be an easy conversation.


End file.
